drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Runs Into Oprah
Josh Runs into Oprah is the first episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on September 24, 2006. Plot It's Josh's birthday and he starts it off by leaving with Craig and Eric. Meanwhile, Drake picks up a new set of bongo drums while Megan has to help her friend Jamie train her "virtual pet", Tobi. Josh overhears a phone conversation between Drake and Trevor and invites Josh to The Premiere for a party (Josh assumes the party was for him). To his surprise, the party is for Drake's new girlfriend, Tabitha, who he knew for less than a week. Josh gets mad and storms off as Helen is about to give Josh a present called an electric nose hair trimmer. Drake follows Josh home and tries to apologize to him. Josh "gives him the cold shoulder" but changes his attitude once Drake gets him tickets to the "Oprah Winfrey Show". Josh is very happy and excited and kisses Drake on the lips. The next day as Josh drives to Radcliff Studios for the show, him and Drake fight and get into argument that causes them to accidentally hit Oprah. Oprah is sent to a hospital as the brothers follow. Once there; to try and get past guards Drake tries to get the hospital lobby to clear by claiming Josh had a Flesh-Eating Virus. Unfortunately, 2 doctors and 4 hazmat guys end up believing Drake's claim and rush Josh off to be chemically bathed. Upon returning home, Josh gets more upset at Drake and Megan finds out her Virtual Pet, Tobi, is dying of dehydration. Josh gets a surprise birthday party at the Premiere and gets a restraining order. However, Josh is excited as the restraining order has Oprah's signature on it. Josh gets a scooter from Drake for his birthday, which he uses to mistakenly run Helen over. Quotes *'Josh': This is my worst birthday ever! *'Drake': Is it because you ran over Oprah? *'Josh': No, because it's a little humid--YES, IT'S BECAUSE I RAN OVER OPRAH! ---- *''comes home from the hospital in a hospital gown after being chemically bathed, then angrily walks over to Drake'' *''Doctor: 'We gotta dip that man in a chemical bath; stat. *'Josh: '''CHEMICAL BATH!?!?! *'Doctor: 'STAT! *'Drake: Hey Man. *'Josh': HEY MAN?! *'Drake': Hey. Man. *'Josh': You left me at the hospital to be chemically bathed! *'Drake': Oh yeah, how'd it go? *'Josh': Oh actually it was quite soothing especially the part where they...OH IT WAS HORRIBLE! *'Drake': Kay, what up with the tude? *'Josh': Do you know what it's like to have an involuntary chemical bath? It stings...EVERYWHERE! *'Drake': Alright look. Tell you what, I'm going to make up to you, okay? *'Josh': No. Okay no you're not, because that's when the badness happens. The only time you do anything nice to me is after you caused me some kind of Physical damage or Emotional distress! You are never going to make up anything to me ever again. *'Drake': Wait, do these sound okay to you? "plays his Bongos for Josh to try to cheer him up, but Josh rips the tapped up Bongos then leaves" Would you bring me the hot glue gun? *'Josh': NOT REALLY! (slams the door) Trivia *When the cinema is shown, one of the movies is "Hungry Girl", a series made by Dan Schneider's wife. *This is the first episode where Josh is completely skinny. *This is the first episode of the Second and Current Generation. *It was originally scripted for Josh to kiss Drake on the cheek. Josh Peck may have inadvertently kissed Drake Bell on the lips. *Drake and Josh kiss for the third time in the series. The first time was in Smart Girl, when Drake kissed Josh on the cheek. The second episode was in We're Married? when Josh kissed Drake on the cheek twice for giving him a good idea. *The way Drake said "Did you just stun me?" to the bodyguard sounded similar to how Monica said "Did you just flick me?" to Rachel in "The One After the Superbowl, Part 1" from Friends. *This is the second time Drake desires to save Josh from something dangerous and harmful, but is distracted by something he craves. The first time was in Theater Thug *The doctor that said Josh had a big head and that he needed a chemical bath was the same doctor who helped Zeke Braxton in Football. *When he comes home from the chemical bath, Josh's skin is slightly tinged with orange. *The clip of Drake playing the bongos from this episode appears in the Season 4 opening, as well as the clip of them hitting Oprah. *A (now defunct) Borders Bookstore is seen when Drake and Josh are driving. * Josh Nichols was in jail for stalking Oprah Kirk said in FOX's Grandfathered episode The Biter. * This episode's not really Josh's Birthday, Josh's actual Birthday's November 10. * When Josh accidentally hits Oprah, he also accidentally hits Helen next by throwing popcorn all over with the scooter Drake got him for his Birthday at the end of the episode. It seems that Josh hit 2 people in this episode. * When Drake comes into him and Josh's bedroom after he's done his shower, his spiky hair is kind of back again from Season 1 except it's because he's a little wet. * This episode is called "Josh Runs Into Oprah", the name of it could also be known as "Josh's Birthday". * Drake asks Josh saying "K what up with the tude?", it actually means "K what up with the attitude?". * This is the first episode Drake has his shorter bowl cut hair a little bit different and Josh with his hair short again too but a little bit different. * This is the first episode in which Josh doesn't have long curly hair. * There aren't any episodes of Drake's Birthday. * Zero Gravity's 'Over My Thumb' is a reference to the Rolling Stones' 'Under My Thumb' released in 1966. Goofs *In the beginning of the episode, Craig and Eric sing happy birthday to Josh, followed by an argument between the two, at one point where Eric says to Craig "You want a pop on the chop?!", implying that he wants to start a physical fight, but in the episode "Eric Punches Drake", it is revealed that Eric is a pacifist, someone who refuses to fight or start a fight. Maybe that was just sarcasm. *A crack used to split the bongos apart can be seen before Drake breaks them. *When Josh hears Drake talking on the phone about the surprise, Trevor says he will come to the party. But when they are at the party, Trevor is not there. And even if he was there, he would be talking to Drake since they are best friends. It can be likely that Trevor later called saying he was unable to make it or maybe he did come probably just to stay for the set up although Drake said to come to the movie theater early. *Drake and Josh were tazed by stun guns, and wouldn't have been able to recover as quickly as they did. *After Josh breaks Drake's bongos, he walks out of the room, and he walks normally. But, when he walks into the room, he walks oddly, because he was bathed in acid. However, it's likely that the pain from the acid wore off a while. *This episode is called "Josh Runs Into Oprah" but Drake was with him when they ran over Oprah with the car although Drake made Josh hit her so this episode should actually be called "Drake and Josh Run Into Oprah". *Josh says Drake forgot his Birthday but didn't tell him but in the scene where Drake gives him tickets to see Oprah and for Josh to change his attitude right away, it's his Birthday but the in the next scene where Drake and Josh arrive at Radcliff Studios and accidentally run over Oprah, Josh mentions it's still his Birthday and says he's having the worst Birthday ever and at the end of the episode, Drake plans a surprise party for him at the Premiere same place he had his girlfriend's Birthday Party, it's impossible how he has his Birthday for the whole entire episode when the days change in every scene. Category:Episodes Category:Drake & Josh Category:Season Four Category:Trivia Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Season 4